Problem: $8mn + 3mp - 3m + 4 = -3n - 8$ Solve for $m$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $8mn + 3mp - 3m + {4} = -3n - {8}$ $8mn + 3mp - 3m = -3n - {12}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $m$ in them. $8{m}n + 3{m}p - 3{m} = -3n - 12$ Factor out the $m$ ${m} \cdot \left( 8n + 3p - 3 \right) = -3n - 12$ Isolate the $m$ $m \cdot \left( {8n + 3p - 3} \right) = -3n - 12$ $m = \dfrac{ -3n - 12 }{ {8n + 3p - 3} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $m= \dfrac{3n + 12}{-8n - 3p + 3}$